


Take Me Out? Never.

by simplykayley



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: 3+1, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Training, U.S. Navy SEALs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley
Summary: Requested3+1 of Martin Riggs and things he "picked up" while he was a SEAL.





	Take Me Out? Never.

×|×

 

It was over so quickly, a mere few seconds in fact, that Roger almost didn't catch it.

 Didn't catch Riggs completely take a perp's ass down that was. 

The perp had just about been able to get away from Roger, Riggs was nowhere to be seen and Roger wasn't sure that he wasn't going to be able to catch up with the guy enough to take him down.

 

Just as he was about to slow down and give up on the chase a whirlwind of curls and recklessness, not less destructive than a tornado, flew at the man from the side, and with a series of punches that seemed almost choreographed, took him to the ground with one final blow to the chest that made him fly backwards.  

 

Roger stared at his partner as he slapped handcuffs on the man, throwing a few witty one liners down at the guy that had him struggling in anger, giving Riggs the pleasure of slamming him into the ground a few times with little effort.

 

The curly haired man walked past Roger, slapping him on the shoulder with one freed hand when he noticed his expression. “You're getting slow in your old age, nothing to worry about partner.” He sassed with a quick grin before he swaggered over to throw the purp in the back of their hazardously parked car.

 

×||×

 

He wanted to actually shoot the rookie that let a bad guy get ahold of his gun.

 

“I'll shoot! I swear to god I will!” The sweaty, drugged out criminal hollered at the top of his lungs as he saved the gun around. Every officer in the room tensed up with their sights set on the man.

 

Avery took a step forward, trying to hold out a hand in a calming gesture that wasn't seeming to work.

 

“Why don't you just hand over the gun? I'm pretty sure that you don't want to do this.” He tried to bargain and everything was oddly silent as the man regarded Avery before outright laughing and pointing the gun at the captain.

 

“You doubt you know what I want!”

 

Roger was almost positive that he was going to have to watch one of his oldest friends get shot, then he'd have to shoot someone, and the day never turned out well if you had to shoot someone.

 

Then Riggs came around the corner, right behind the man with a gun.

 

He was quick, sensing the dangerous situation before anyone could even warn him and pull him back, not that he would follow that suggestion. They all blinked and Riggs had a bicep wrapped around the gunman's throat as he squeezed the air out of his lungs quickly until he was able to let him fall to the ground next to his dropped weapon.  

 

They all stared at Riggs in surprise before moving to look at the unconscious man.

 

“Learned that with the SEALs, never thought I'd use it again.” Riggs said, breaking the silence as he shook his head at the idiot on the ground.

 

“Damn it, Riggs!” Roger stepped forward. “We had that!”

 

Riggs scoffed at him, moving around the body of the man that he had just taken down.

 

“Yeah, it looked that way Rog. I'm sure they'll be able to find you a negotiation job real quick.”

 

×|||×

 

The only thing that could possibly be worse than Riggs out among the general public was having Riggs behind the scope of a sniper rifle.

 

He had sworn up and down that he would be able to make the shot to take down the kidnapper they were currently following without taking out the hostage, and someone foolishly, in Roger's opinion, completely believed him and had handed him a weapon.

 

Roger still wasn't sure if he actually believed his partner even as he watched him through a pair of binoculars and spoke to him on a walkie talkie. It was a seemingly impossible shot, no matter the very impressive military record that Avery had sworn to him about.

 

“Are you sure that you can do it?” Roger asked for what felt like the 100th time. He could almost hear his partner grinning.

 

“Roger?” Riggs’ voice crackled through the speaker.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Be quiet.”

 

Screams rang out as the kidnapper dropped to the ground.

 

“You're such a show off.”

 

“Only for you partner.”

 

×+×

 

It seemed like the whole office had been in to check on Riggs, or to see what the injury was that had finally put down Martin Riggs for a short while.

 

Roger wouldn't go as far as to say that. The man's mouth was obviously still working perfectly fine.

 

“Did you see that shot I made before that bastard took me out?!” A drugged out Riggs whooped to the amusement of the nurses working outside the room.

 

“Took you out? I wouldn't go that far buddy.” Roger grinned as he remembered how the man had basically walked around the crime scene with a gunshot wound until he became a white sheet with unruly hair and ugly, old cowboy boots. Riggs nodded his agreement with big, exaggerated moves.

 

“No one can take out a SEAL, not Martin Riggs for that matter.” He said seriously and it was Roger's turn to nod in agreement as he watched his partner begin to nod off from the pain medicine.  

 

“Not even yourself, if I have any say in it.” Roger sighed softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, totally finished this at 1 in the morning, not gonna lie, so it's probably terrible and sloppy and unreadable but I never said I was good, did I? ;) ;) ;)
> 
> Still hope it's not too bad. I've just been super busy but I really wanted to get this up and I'm only not busy when I should be sleeping, lol. I also have like 3 other requests for this fandom half done in my Docs so no worries everyone!


End file.
